


And The Answer Is

by feedthegrimmjows (Dance_Elle_Dance)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/feedthegrimmjows
Summary: In which Goten finally gathers the courage to ask Bra out, and she is completely, utterly stunned.(Originally posted on 8/16/13.)
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	And The Answer Is

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge soft spot for this pairing. So, I hope you guys enjoy. It has been really nostalgic (and slightly cringey) looking back on stories I wrote so long ago. Anyway. Hopefully this one hasn’t aged too poorly.

"Go out with me?"

The question catches Bra by surprise. She stops in her tracks and turns around, facing the person who just addressed her.

Son Goten is looking at her with such hope in his eyes that it is almost comical. Her heart skips a beat when she registers just the _way_ he asked the question. It was tremor-filled, nervous, as if he wasn't really sure what to do if she were to say no.

She tries to not look like she was just slapped and tilts her head to the side, allowing a curtain of blue hair to fall back from her shoulder, revealing her neck. Goten stares at the skin there as if he is a man starved.

"You pose an interesting question," she drawls, trying to channel the coyness of a vixen used to such things.

And she _is_ used to such things. She is used to men asking her out, fawning over her. They bring her flowers and chocolate and jewelry - and, while all of those things are nice, there is just something about a man and his words, no bribery at all.

Plus, it's _Goten_.

If she were to be completely honest, she had been wanting this to happen for the longest time.

Not that she'd tell him that, of course.

Of course her mother had always told her to go after the things she wanted, whether it be a job or a boy, but she had never had the courage to go after Goten. He was too special, and to even think of him rejecting her was enough to get her to feel nauseous.

But now...the opportunity had just fallen into her lap.

Goten is still looking at her as if he is about to be physically ill. She cocks a brow at him and gives him a smile.

_Why aren't you saying anything? It's Goten. You've wanted this for the longest time, and now it's finally happening. Say something, Bra!_ Her inner voice is, obviously, not content with the way she's playing this out, as if she wholly expected it and was just waiting for it to happen.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks, giving in to the curiosity - and girlish glee - she had felt since the words left his mouth.

"So...is that a yes?" he responds with a question of his own, the smile on his face so bright it was infectious.

Bra just smiles back and loops her arm through his, while Goten looks as if he has just won the entire world.


End file.
